Rainy Nights
by Kardasman
Summary: Harley Quinn, visits Poison Ivy and in the midst of a night of rain make a shocking discovery about each other


Rain lashed the house's windows bouncing off into the darkness littering the ground with small puddles. Tiny streams of water trailed their way down the leaves of the trees that adorned the garden, pooling around the trunks to be absorbed into the earth giving life to the nature that surrounded the dwelling. The dark night held warmth that only the summer brought with it, and sitting under a twisted but beautiful willow tree the small pond in the garden a single figure sat bathing in the moonlight.

Back against the trunk and head tilted skywards with closed eyes, she breathed deep of the night air and let her thoughts stray across her garden. Her own small section of paradise. One day the entire world would feel this way, safe from the harm caused by mankind, but for now she was content to enjoy the peace as the rain ran down her face and played across her skin. Brilliant red locks fell across her shoulders and curled down across her breasts to her waist, damp from the air but still cool and soft to the touch. One of her hands absentmindedly played in her hair whilst the other gently caressed the ground beside her, feeling the grass in between her fingers. Life at her fingertips. A small sigh escaped from her scarlet lips dancing into the air and misting in front of her. She could spend eternity in the garden just listening to the sounds of the trees and the beauty of nature that surrounded her. However life was calling.

Stretching her arms above her head and pointing her toes the woman opened her eyes and looked around her once more at her garden. With a smile she slid to her feet, a graceful movement that was sensual and elegant all at the same time. Slender legs carried her bare form back towards the house as the rain began to increase its tempo. Her hair began to stick to her chest and she flicked it behind her allowing the moon and the rain to show off the slight emerald hue that her skin bore. Just a beautiful side effect of the chlorophyll that ran through her veins. Dropping a hand onto the back door handle Pamela Isley glanced back over her shoulder one more time at her small slice of heaven and slowly slipped inside her home.

The first thing that caught her attention was a consistent banging coming from the other side of the house. Somebody at the door, at this time of night? That never boded well. With a flick of her wrist a vine snaked through a doorway to her right carrying a robe with it and draped it around her shoulders. Crossing the kitchen Pamela tightened the robe and pushed her hair back into a rough semblance of some shape. She passed through her front room, a large almost empty space filled with potted plants. The TV that hung on the wall opposite the door was still muted from when Pamela had left to see the storm outside. Jack Ryder was interviewing somebody or other from the police department, he usually was. With another wrist flick a sunflower growing beside the television leant over and pressed the off button, stopping the flickering light that covered the room. A soft glow came from the ceiling giving everything a greenish glow illuminating Pamela's skin even more. This moss she had growing all over the house, it made for a softer light, less harsh than the electrical ones that were installed around the other nearby houses.

Pamela slipped out into the hallway closing the door to the front room behind her. The banging had stopped now and she wondered if maybe whoever was outside had decided it was not worth their trouble to stand in the ever increasing downpour. Pulling the tight against her form, not much was really hidden but modesty was never something that had bothered her, after all nature was never covered what need did the mother of nature have to remain covered. A quick glance out of the window beside the door revealed nothing but the winding path that stretched down to the track that ran through the forest. Far off down one end of the track that eventually expanded into a road sat the thriving pestilent sore that was Gotham City. The home of people who thought the destruction of everything Pamela valued was acceptable some, like that Cobblepot man, even thought it was fun. One day she would show them all that nature reclaims everything in the end.

Gripping the front door handle she readied herself in case whoever was outside was not entirely friendly, perhaps the family that had once owned this place had decided to try to reclaim it, or even sent the law to take her in. That wouldn't be the usual style, the Bat wouldn't even be involved and that would be unusual. Mind you she had heard strange stories recently from the people that passed this way from the city. Batman was gone; Two-Face now seemed to be the big shot in town, well Two-Face and Bane with his ever increasing gang of Blackgate death row prisoners. Not that any of this bothered Pamela she would simply wait for the dust to settle and sweep in to reclaim everything as her own. Sending Gotham back to the swamps from which it arose.

With a small shake of her head Pamela returned her thoughts to the situation at hand and opened the door. Nobody stood there and for a moment she was puzzled until a small sniff made her glance downwards. Bedraggled and soaking wet, the one person that Pamela had ever actually had any compassion for sat on her doorstep shivering and crying with her hammer sat across her knees. With a sigh Pamela stepped back out into the rain and crouched down beside the only person in the world she considered and equal and perhaps even a friend. Harley Quinn looked up and met her eyes, tears streaked her face and her make-up had run in the rain but underneath the mess of black and white those brilliant blue eyes still shone brightly. Whether from the tears or the brilliance of the mind underneath Pamela was not sure but she did know that tonight Harley would be going nowhere but staying here with her.

"What did the clown do this time?" she asked not unkindly, but with a small sigh as this was not the first time something like this had happened and certainly wouldn't be the last. Harley opened her mouth to speak but it was as if she thought better and instead pressed her lips tightly together stifling a sob, and reached her arms out towards Pamela. It was such an innocent gesture like a child who simply needed comforting that Pamela felt something give way inside her, some sort of instinct she didn't know she had, and with that feeling emerging she pulled Harley into her arms and pressed her tightly against herself. Harley's hammer fell to the ground as she moved onto her knees and clung to Pamela like she was the final piece of driftwood that could save her from drowning in a sea of desperation. Everybody said Harley was crazy, that the Joker had damaged her and whilst this was in its own way very true Pamela could feel as the girl sobbed and cried into her hair that there was a lot of Harley that was still very much just a young girl with no clue what she was doing in life.

Pamela ran a comforting hand softly through Harley's blonde hair and held her close until Harley took a deep shuddering breath and pulled their bodies apart. The sudden chill had an effect on Pamela and she quickly crossed her arms over her chest hiding anything that could have given things away.

"Come on now," she told Harley, "Let's get you inside and clean and warm. Sound good?" With a smile Pamela stood up the robe blowing around her thighs in the wind. She reached a hand down and Harley grasped it pulling herself to her feet as well, her other hand grasping tightly to the handle of her hammer.

Once they were both inside Pamela pulled the door shut behind them shutting out the wind and looked the sodden Harley Quinn up and down. With a sheepish smile Harley shrugged slightly and said, "Sorry Red, but I don't know where else to go, Mistah J told me to go again, just cause I killed a few people. I mean it's not like he wasn't going to anyway later on. Something about catching that Batman again. Sometimes I think he cares more about him than me." She dropped her hammer and crossed her arms against her chest sticking out her bottom lip and pouting like a much younger version of herself. Or at least what Pamela envisioned a younger version of Harley would look like. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face, Harley just looked so out of place in her world, but yet she still somehow fitted in. A smile began to etch on to her face as well and before too long both the women were smiling and giggling slightly.

"You need a shower," Ivy told Harley who nodded in agreement.

"I already had one outside but I could do with a real one," she replied.

"Come on then let's get you out of those wet things," Ivy said in a flirtatious but only joking tone.

She made for the stairs with Harley following her and led her to the bathroom. "Left for hot, right for cold," she told Harley. "I'll be downstairs when you finished and I'll leave you some clothes outside, the people that used to live here left plenty.

"K, see you soon Red," Harley shut the door behind her and before too long Pamela heard the sound of water flowing through the pipes. Ivy crossed the landing into the room she had taken as her own, due to the bed that was big enough for four people that you just sank into. She brushed past a bundle of trailing lobelia that had sprouted from the wall and opened the wardrobe that stood against one wall. She settled on a robe that was similar to the pink one she was wearing but in a black and red colour scheme. Harley would like that. She shut the door and moved back across to the bathroom door, she lifted a hand to knock but something stopped her.

From the bathroom she could hear singing, only a soft sound but just loud enough to be heard over the water. Placing one ear up against the door Ivy tried to make out the words but didn't meet with success. Oh Harley why do you do this to yourself, she thought as she stood at the door. She was much better than that so called clown prince. Ivy settled herself back against the bathroom door and closed her eyes listening to her friend sing words that never truly fully formed in her ears. She found herself wondering what Harley was thinking, about that golden hair, and those big blue eyes. The singing that crawled from those pink lips, the water cascading across her body, dripping down her arms and legs, running slowly down her neck and between her full breasts towards-Ivy's eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped. The robe sat forgotten beside her and hers now hung loosely about her form. One had rested on the inside of her thigh close to regions that it shouldn't be whilst thinking about her friend. With a small shock she realised that the water had stopped running and the singing had stopped. Quickly rising to her feet she knocked on the door whilst trying to clear her head of the previous images.

"Harley, I've got you a robe," she called out. The door unlocked and opened slightly with one white red nailed arm snaking around the door, Ivy placed the robe in her hand and as she did their hands touched, lingering slightly Ivy lightly brushed her thumb across Harley's hand, but then swiftly dropped her hand away leaving Harley to draw the robe back around the door to her naked form. Ivy shook herself still unable to completely clear her head. "I'll go downstairs and put something on the TV, you want something to drink pet?" She asked.

"Nah it's okay Red I'll be down soon," Harley's voiced sounded slightly strained and Pamela wondered if she had been crying in the shower again. The thought made her feel instantly guilty that she had been thinking about her friend in such a way whilst she was clearly upset.

Ivy descended the stairs back into the front room where the sunflower turned on the TV again. Jack Ryder was still on, had it really been such a short amount of time she had crossed through here last? Settling back into the sofa Ivy clicked through the channels, anything to distract her mind from the woman upstairs, she was concentrating so intently that she didn't notice Harley had come into the room until she spoke.

"Red, are you alright?" She asked in that high pitched voice she used a lot. Ivy looked around to see her standing in the doorway. The robe hugged her figure tightly, longer and thicker than Pamela's but still enough to show off the shapely body beneath it. The legs that emerged from the bottom, pale and slender caught Ivy's gaze as Harley walked over to her. "Seriously are you alright?" Harley asked her voice dropping back to her real one and she bent over in front of Ivy to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I should be the one asking you that," Pamela told her trying to maintain eye contact and not sneak a glance down the front of the room that now hung dangerously loose around Harley's breasts.

"That's good," Harley said and straightened up with a slight jump, "can we have a girl's night, please, please, please," she asked batting her eyelids and looking at Ivy with a cheeky smile. Pamela felt something low in her tighten and she had to adjust herself on the sofa slightly.

"Of course we can pet, gonna have to cheer you up," Ivy smiled. Harley grinned back and swiftly slipped into the sofa beside Ivy. She tucked her legs up underneath her and slid up against Ivy resting her head on Pamela's shoulder.

"So what's on tv? It's not me for a change." Harley asked. Ivy settled in against her and slipped an arm around her shoulder, "I don't know, you choose," she told her. After a few channel skips they ended up watching some film about a man who created an Iron Suit to fight criminals. Harley chuckled up against Ivy and snuggled in close to her.

"Yeah right, not even I'm crazy enough to believe that," she giggled. Pamela absentmindedly trailed her fingers through Harley's drying hair trying to concentrate on the film despite the fact that Harley's hand was resting high up on her thigh, thumb making tiny little stroking motions. Harley suddenly shifted so she was able to lift her head and look at Ivy in the eyes, brilliant blue meeting enchanting emerald. "Are you sure you're okay Red?" She asked. In that moment something gave way inside of Pamela, something that the beautiful woman that liked to sing in the shower and had a strange liking for the colours of red and black had brought on in her.

"No. No I'm not okay," she said, and as a look of confusion spread across Harley's face she continued. "I won't be until I do this," and before she could change her mind Pamela pressed her lips against Harley's and closed her eyes, hoping against hope that she wouldn't feel the sting of a palm across her face and the pain of her only friend in the world walking out the door. So when she felt a hand on the back of her head and an arm sliding round her torso from the opposite direction an elated smile spread across her face and she had to break away from Harley.

"I'm sorry," Pamela stuttered out, "I don't know what came over me, you're my friend and you came here for help and a place to spend the night not for anything else," She dropped her gaze away from Harley before she could say anything. A cool hand raised her chin up and a smiling Harley answered her.

"It's Okay Red, really it's okay, you're still my friend." She dropped her hand away still smiling. The kiss had left Harley's robe gaping open slightly and Ivy didn't even want to think about the state of herself right now.

"I think I'm going to go to bed Harley, I'll see you tomorrow," She said and quickly before Harley could say anything she left the room. What had she been thinking? Why had it seemed like a good idea at all? These thoughts ran through Ivy's head as she dropped the robe to the floor and slightly carefully into her bed feeling the cool silk sheets ripple across her body, brushing sensitive body parts and making her shiver. She turned her back to the door and tried to think of anything but Harley.

A soft thud sounded from the darkness off the room, quickly followed by the sound and feelings of the sheets sliding across Ivy's body. She felt them pull tight against her body and then up against her back, a sudden warmth. An arm reached around Ivy's waist and pulled her back to press up against another form as smooth as the sheets that covered them. Warm breath whispered across her neck, a faint smell of peppermint tracing over her skin. One leg made its way over the top of Pamela's and cleavage pressed into her back. A hand brushed he locks back from her ear and voice whispered "I said I don't mind, and that means you aren't getting away that easy." The hand around her waist reached up and cupped one of her breasts firmly but still with a touch of gentleness. Kisses landed on the back of her neck and around her jaw line as the hand worked away, kneading the softness of her breast the nipple grazing her palm.

Harley's leg softly stroked up and down Ivy's until she should take it no longer and rolling over in the bed Ivy swung her leg over Harley and sitting straddling her waist grabbed both her arms by the wrists. A small whimper came from Harley's mouth but the smile that covered her face spoke of things previously untouched and feelings that went deeper than mere friendship. Ivy bent down hair cascading around her and locked her lips against Harley's exploring each other with their mouths and bodies, hands running up and down spines, legs entwined like knots. With a breath Ivy drew away from the kiss and slowly began to kiss her way down Harley's body. She slid down off of her from her straddling position and laying on her front slowly kissed and nibbled the inside of Harleys thighs. Ivy's hands reached up and massaged Harley's breasts with Harley's own on top of them locking them in place, and then with a shudder Ivy placed a kiss between the legs that enveloped her head.

"Oh Red," Harley sighed pushing her hands down onto herself and moving her hips as Ivy continued to kiss and explore Harley's body. She began to breathe faster and Ivy knew she was reaching the sweet spot, continuing on she heard Harley cry out her name, felt every ounce of her being call out for her and want her in that moment and that was when Ivy realised she was in love. Breaking away from Harley she sat up on her knees and keeping direct eye contact she slowly licked her lips and traced one finger all the way up her body, from her knee, over her stomach, pausing briefly on her breast and finally slipping into her mouth where she continued to trace her lips with her tongue. Harley watching from a lying positing drew her legs in and pushed herself up onto her knees as well. Grabbing Ivy she turned her round and pushed her back down into the bed where she herself had been laying. Still on her knees Harley stroked a hand up one of Ivy's legs and let her tongue play across her toes, slowly making her way up Ivy's leg. Laying on the bed watching the woman above her Ivy used both of her hands on her own breasts and watched as Harley, keeping eye contact all the while, descended upon her and in the soft green light her tongue flicked out causing a spasm of pleasure to course through Ivy's body. Gasping and fighting for breath as Harley made wave after wave of pleasure crash through her body Ivy gripped her breasts and hung on as she rode upon a tidal wave that ripped though her.

When she was finally able to breathe again Harley lay down alongside her with one arm under the pillow and the other across Ivy's stomach. Ivy took hold of her hand in her own and using the other arm pulled her in tight against her side, their legs once more wrapping together. Ivy pulled the silk sheets up over them and breathed in Harley's scent.

"And I thought It was going to be a dull evening," Ivy breathed.

"Well next time you think it's going to be a dull evening, you know who to call, Red," Harley sighed and rested her on Ivy's shoulder. In the silence and the dark Ivy had never felt so much for one person before, she wondered if this is how the plants felt when they had owned the world, when nature had ruled. Perhaps one day she would find out, and if they day ever came then she would make sure that the woman who was curled up sleeping and tangled in her hair beside her would be the one that she would always find next to her in bed in the mornings. With that thought she held onto Harley tightly planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head and slowly drifted off into a world where she and Harley already ruled.


End file.
